It is conventional to use an Oetiker Model 1097 I Economy Pincer to crimp an ear of a band clamp for clamping one member against another member. However, when crimping an ear with this crimper the ear of the clamp often bulges outwardly, interfering with a housing which is to go over the clamped members, and also results in a less predictable clamp tension.
The present invention is directed to a crimper that includes a backup disk having an anvil which prevents excessive outward bulging of the ear of a band-type clamp when the tool is used to crimp the ear. The present backup disk is particularly useful in combination with the above-described crimper and its relationship with the jaws of the Oetiker tool. Because of the configuration of the disk relative to the configuration of the jaws, the backup disk is rotated and maintained in proper backup position as the jaws close. The present disk is simple and yet effective, is prevented from rotating away from the crimped ear, and is always at a constant distance from the biting surfaces of the jaws. While there are other types of backups on other types of crimpers, they do not provide the same structure, operation or result as the present invention.